Puppy Eyes
by gleeyay123
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's journey after NYADA through the eyes of their dog Rolo, a miniature Daschund that has been there every step of the way. Follow the couple as the embark on their life together. The ups, downs, hardships and the happiest moments that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this fan fiction just came to me out of nowhere. Even though I have revision and exams I decided that I couldn't wait to publish it! I hope you like it! (I really recommend searching up miniature black and tan daschund (puppies and dogs) so you can picture the story! :D plus they are really cute!)**

* * *

I suppose my journey begins when I was just a few weeks old. I must have been cute because the moment the two men stepped into the room, the taller one rushed forward and picked me up from where I was lying in between my brothers and sisters.

"Blaine I want this one!" The one who was holding me stated. The other one chuckled.

"Kurt we have been here thirty seconds!"

"But just look at him! He's just what I wanted- black and tan!"

"Well, I did research all of these tricks that help you find a puppy that's right for you Kurt," the shorter one said, moving forwards, "but scrap that he's gorgeous!"

The one holing me laughed at the other man's words and hugged me tighter to his chest.

"Don't get too attached to him yet- he might be taken already!" the dark haired man said worriedly, "come to think of it, he might be a she!"

Once the two men had confirmed with my owner that I definitely was male and available, they hugged and stroked me some more before leaving. To tell you the truth I was kind of relieved they had left because all I wanted to do at that age was sleep in peace. I was too young to realize how hugely important the event that had just taken place was. It was an event that would change my life forever. It was the start of one hell of an adventure.

* * *

A few weeks later, when I was a bit more active and adventurous they returned. I was halfway through a mission to discover the source of a rather yummy smell, when familiar hands picked me up off the kitchen floor. It was my owner. I was grumbling to myself about being interrupted as I felt myself being passed to another person. I vaguely remembered the smell of this person. I struggled in their arms to see who it was. Nope. Didn't recognise the face. Who was it?

"Hello again mister!" My ears pricked up at that sound, I recognised the voice. It was the man who cuddled me weeks ago!

"Awww you so cuute!" although they voice was done in a babyish tone, I still recognised it. That was the other, taller man. I enjoyed being cuddled and stroked while people and papers moved around me. I fell asleep for a bit and only woke up when I was handed back to my owner. The other voices faded into the distance as they walked out of the room. It was just me and my owner. I licked her hand, telling her that I loved her.

"And I love you too," my owner answered. She could always understand me. "Now you listen here. Those two men are going to take you home with them. That is your new home now. I will always remember you- you were quite a troublesome puppy! But I think you're very lucky. I think you have got the nicest new family you could possibly have. They seem lovely and I can tell they will always take great care of you, that they will always love you. Now go have an amazing time!"

They came back in then, and took me out to their big driving machine (only later I learned it was a car). I had been in one of these on the way to the vets once but the experience was still very new to me. As was the experience of being outside of my old home. As was the experience of new hands holding me. I whined softly when we all clambered into the car. But they comforted me, and made sure I was settled before setting off.

"So, I suppose we better introduce ourselves then! I'm Blaine, and that tall person over there he's Kurt." Kurt smiled at Blaine's words.

"And you," Kurt continued, "we have decided to call you...drum roll please!" Blaine laughed before doing a drum roll on the dashboard.

"Rolo!"

Rolo? Rolo. Rolo it was then. Rolo, Kurt and Blaine embarking on their adventure- together.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! And feel free to give any ideas! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! sorry about last week! I have been revising solidly lately! basically, I will update every Saturday but if I don't check the previous chapter and there will be a little note at the bottom explaining why I haven't updated (like last week) enjoy! :)**

* * *

It turns out, as I discovered later, that I was a 'new house' present. Basically my owners Kurt and Blaine had just bought a house and moved in together for the first time. I was there celebration present. They didn't really think it though… I was an inquisitive, teething puppy in a world of cardboard boxes filled with all kinds of interesting things! I remember one day that I had been particularly adventurous.

"Rolo! Rolo I'm hooome!" I heard Kurt call as the front door shut. I was completely stuck. And terrified. So all Kurt got as an answer was a muffled yelp of 'Please help me!' but I forgot to add the accompanying yelp of 'oh yeah…I kind of made a bit of a mess so don't be to mad'.

"Rolo?! Rolo was that you? Are you ok what's the matter sweetie? Rol-," Kurt rounded the corner into the kitchen, "ROLO! OH MY GOD! WHAT? HOW? YOU BAD DOG YOU-!" Thankfully Blaine chose that moment to enter the house and Kurt turned on him instead of me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ANDERSON; IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GET A DAMN DOG!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen. A shocked Blaine hurried into the kitchen and…and…laughed. He laughed! I remember the huge wave of relief that washed over me. Only now do I realize how funny the situation must have looked.

All around the kitchen were boxes piled high waiting to be unpacked. I had managed to climb these boxes like steps and had gotten up onto the counter to find an open tin of golden syrup that Blaine had forgotten to put away that morning after a breakfast of pancakes. I had never tasted anything so good and had managed to tip the tin over in my haste. After I had had a great time with the syrup I climbed down off the counter a _very_ sticky puppy. I then managed to find a box to help me get up onto a chair from which I made my way up on the table. My teeth were starting to hurt so I chose a random box on it and chewed away. You will never guess what I found inside; it's every dog's dream…a beanbag! Once I had discovered that the squishy cushion was full of tiny little foam balls I had a whale of a time! Soon the whole kitchen was covered in a layer of white, and due to the sticky syrup I looked like a snow puppy too. But I hadn't had enough fun yet and set about climbing a stack of boxes on the kitchen table when I reached the top I looked down to discover I was scared of heights. Genius Rolo. Pure genius. The lid of the box I was standing on collapsed under my weight and I fell into a box of clothes that, due to Kurt's extensive wardrobe collection, were still waiting to be unpacked. This box was mainly full of my owner's underwear. So there I was high up on a tower of boxes me and the kitchen covered in little foam balls and a pair of boxers on my head. Yeah I was strange kid.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE LAUGHING BLAINE BECAUSE I'M NOT FINDING THIS FUNNY IN THE SLIGHTEST!" At this point Blaine was doubled over laughing hysterically and Kurt was just getting angrier and angrier….

"Oh come on Kurt-look at him!" Blaine said once he'd caught his breath back, still giggling.

"But we have to clean up all this mess! You're the one who said he would be ok if we left him alone for an afternoon! Hell- it was only a couple of hours!"

"It won't take that long Kurt don't worry about it," Blaine said as he clambered onto the table to get me down. "I don't mind doing it all, you look like you have had a rough day, why don't you go and lie down and when you get back up all this will be gone!"

"No Blaine, that's not fair on you, I'll help." Kurt sighed as he looked around the kitchen wondering where to start.

"Well first thing's first, we need to get this little one bathed!"

"Oh joy! This is going to be fun!" Kurt remarked sarcastically as he headed towards the cupboard with the towels in.

I hated baths. I still do- but as a puppy I was…difficult to say the least.

"He's so tiny! How can he manage to soak two grown men?!" Kurt asked incredulously as I wiggled away from his grip. He was leant over the bath holding me as Blaine fetched the towels from across the room.

"Maybe we have a magic dog?" Blaine suggested as he returned and Kurt lifted me and placed me into the towel in Blaine's hands. They both sat on their heels as they held me between them drying me, laughing every time I made a desperate struggle for escape. Eventually I gave up and waited patiently as they rubbed me down with the towel.

When they had finished, they stood, Blaine holding me and Kurt pressed up against him stroking a rather squashed me in the middle.

"You're still not forgiven Rolo, no matter how cute you are." Kurt murmured and he stroked me, but there was no longer a harsh tone in his voice. "But I'm sorry for overreacting earlier- I might have got a teeny bit too angry..." he directed at Blaine.

"You're forgiven." Blaine softly replied and leaned into kiss Kurt. A few seconds into the kiss I decided to remind them I was still here and so I reached up and licked their chins causing them to break away laughing and look down at me.

"Off you go then trouble, Have fun!" Blaine joked as he put me down before turning back to Kurt's lips.

"Come on," Kurt said after a few more kisses, "we've still got the kitchen to clean up!"

Blaine groaned and pecked Kurt on the lips once more before following his boyfriend down the stairs.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it... pleeease review they really brighten up my day :)**

* * *

**Saturday 18th May: Really sorry everyone! Been quite busy at school as well as being ill as well as having three stories to update as well as lack of inspiration and ideas for this story...I PROMISE to update either tomorrow or sometime during the week! you won't have to wait another week for it as I feel really bad! also you will get another chapter next Saturday as well so I hope you forgive me! This story is harder to write and make interesting than I thought it would be, because of the view point I can't just say what Kurt or Blaine is thinking, I have to try and show any emotions through what Rolo overhears them say, I also can't say what's happening, I have to just show what Rolo sees... I think it will get easier once I get the hang of it, and I might even add a little bit of angst later on in the story...we'll see! So yeah, forgive me my dear readers, it's coming soon! xxx**


End file.
